Blind Date
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Terry and Max have millions and the good life but no love in it. There is also a birthday trip to Vegas for the two with forgotton events. Can the two work together to remember or will all be lost. T/M I've dubbed them Tax
1. Blind Date

_**Blind Date**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

It was late Friday night and as usual Max was doing nothing, nor did she have any plans. This really was the time she used to watch all her reality show reruns to play catch up. Being at work between WayneMcGinnis and WayneGibson took up her day time. But she really couldn't complain, what with the big fat paychecks and all. Max had more than her fair share of the good life. Far different than her teenage years, no more struggling to make ends meat. After all she was the CEO of WayneGibson and she did co own WayneMcGinnis with Terry, it was his company and name. But she worked hard to build and help grow the company, Bruce took a chance on. She pitched the idea and the ceds came flowing after. Therefore Max couldn't stop for tv at home. Tonight's show would be I Love New York from the 2000's era, Max loved throwbacks. During a third snack break Max's mind began to wonder as it often did. Pouring sprite soda into a wine glass and closing her four door refrigerator. Max started to spread the mayo on the sandwich bread and thought. She had everything she could ever want, a mansion in the suburbs of Gotham, a bad ass sports car, money in the bank, and she owned her own company, along with having the best friend in the world. But something was missing she thought and she knew what it was. Even though she didn't wanna say it out loud...love. After her sandwich was complete she took it along with her wine glass chilled soda and walked back into her office. Sitting back down at the desk she looked at the pile of paperwork that consumed her life. She loved WayneGibson and everything it did for her and Gotham. It was a company like no other so simple and yet very unique. The company repaired other computerized run companies and provided financial debt relieve and the latest software on the market before it was released. Along with a free upgrade which was always needed in the end. Pretty much giving a already made company a complete makeover. Max's genius mind made millions for her, Terry and Bruce in the last five years. The first year alone bought in 50 million each for her and Bruce. Terry's company was the brother to Max's company. Meaning Max was making more then Terry but then again even Matt was making more with his idea and help from Max and Bruce. Matt was only 16 years old and he had his own company Matt M. Wayne which provided educational supplies and shelter/intern jobs for single parent families. A student didn't pay for tuition until after the internship was over or they dropped out. It thrived well and received a lot of charitable donations from companies, that Max did business with as a thank you. Matt was sixteen with a six figure bank account and loved Max for it everyday.

Max thought while looking at the stack of paperwork. She was alone and she was 28 and time was not on her side when it came to love. She had given pretty much all of her twenty's to her work. Max wanted a family someday, a husband and kids or a kid at least. A woman has difficulty conceiving with age at some point. Max let out a small laugh and thought if Terry heard her talking like this he would say "Geez Maxie we're not even thirty yet, would you stop with the old talk. You act as though we're pushing what the old man is." Max thought it's time for a change and now is the time to do it. Max closed her laptop notebook, and put all her paperwork in the desk. She took her food and drink to her bedroom and sat in her bed. Max put her glass down on her end table and grabbed her other notebook. If she where to find love how could she, she worked all the time. And on top of everything she still had her secret love crush on Terry. Then while checking her mail an ad for online dating popped up UplusMe=We. Max thought maybe "I could try this, but then again these things never work out. How could they with people lying all the time, I mean it is the internet."

So no harm in looking is there she said out loud. Max went to the site and looked around it look kinda cool. She thought she give it a try besides with her luck no one would be interested...right. But no picture just to make sure she bumps into someone crazy. Max created a profile on the free site, she chose her name to be Maxx Out, and filled in the other details. Brown eyes, short hair cut, 5 feet 4 inches and she had a job and she was looking for a good guy with a huge sense of humor with wonderful abs. And he had to have his own cause she was not about to take care of no man who would use her. And a few minutes later a recommended possible match showed on the side of her profile. The profile had no picture as well but she clicked anyway. The guys name was Dare Terr and he was 6 feet and 2 inches tall with blue eyes and dark haired who owned his own business. He was looking for a woman who was fiery, sexy, witty and independent with a good head on her shoulders. And could hold him up like his belt. Max liked what she saw and she was about to send him a flirt, until he sent her one first. Max checked and he sent her a teddy bear that read on his heart "I'm so Maxx" Max loved it and sent him a thank you card.

Dare Terr sent her a im and the two begin to chat.

Dare Terr- how r u this eveing.

Maxx Out- i'm good and urself

Dare Terr- good I saw ur page and I had to say sumthin. I believe ur just what i'm looking for.

Maxx Out- how would u know that, u don't even know what I look like.

Dare Terr- that's ok I want someone who I have something in common with. A partner as well as a friend I feel like I have everything but love in my life.

Maxx Out- it's so ironic that u say that cause I too was thinking the very same thing moments ago.

Dare Terr- then this is fate sweetie. Do u live in Gotham

Maxx Out- yes lets play questions. We'll each take turns asking a question, deal

Dare Terr- deal

Maxx Out- what's ur fav flower/color

Dare Terr- roses/pink,u

Maxx Out- Orchids/white with a touch of blue hue. Y

Dare Terr- because my best friend fav color is pink. Y for u

Maxx Out- my best friend eyes r blue and he's the only one to get them for me. U own ur own business.

Dare Terr- yes a company, computer tech and what about u

Maxx Out- a company as well. Do u have a six pack of abs

Dare Terr- well I don't wanna gas u but I do, I work out a lot from my second job. R u sexy lol

Maxx Out- I have been told but u would have to judge for urself.

Dare Terr- so why don't we talk on the phone. I'm bout to get off work and check on my best friend, she'll kill me if I don't.

Maxx Out- do u check on him often

Dare Terr- it's a she and yeah we've been friends since kids. I worry some dude will take her away from me someday but I never told her. She really should've been my wife I was so in love with her in high school.

Maxx Out- I know what u mean I had it bad for my best friend too. Tell u what I gotta go but we'll talk again tomorrow night same time.

Dare Terr- great goodnight Maxx Out

Maxx Out- night Dare Terr

Max signs out of her profile and closes her notebook and takes a bit of her sandwich. Thinking about what just happened, the guy was pretty sweet and sounded educated. She wondered what he looked like, they had much in common it be a shame if he was unattractive. But beauty may not be everything if his soul was. Outside of Max's house and walking slowly Terry put his blackberry in his belt and thought. The dating website UplusMe=We, that he had been on for two weeks and nothing. Tonight of all nights when he was gonna delete his account, this woman shows up. Now she was on his mind, Maxx Out she was smart and had her own money. It made it seem almost to good to be true. But if all did work out what would he say about his second job... "hey babe I forgot to tell you I'm batman, yeah right" Bruce would find some type of strength from the bat within to kill him. Then lecture to him about what he always did, "why the hell didn't you marry Max, we need some new bats in this cave. Do you really think your gonna stay 21 forever and me at this computer." Still he loved his father and his special sense of humor. Even thought this new woman was on his mind, so was Max still. The best friend he let get away and fall into her work. He loved her from afar but it wasn't enough, the unknown and what could have been still plagued him. It still wasn't to late Max didn't meet anyone yet. Terry could still say something if all else failed what's the worst that could happen. He could lose his best friend but losing her to someone else would be worse to his heart. Without another thought Terry grabbed the door and it was locked. Moving to the kitchen window he thought to himself. "She lives in a mansion within a secluded area and she still locks all the damn doors, don't change Maxie."

Max in her bedroom thinks about Terry and not being with him is a pain that she just can't take anymore. She was gonna tell Terry how she felt it was more then a crush. We're talking years here for crying out loud, who has a crush that freakin long. Terry walked up the stairs to the second floor and into her room and there she was. The love of his batworld in his t-shirt with the writing "so Maxx out" across the chest. And of all things small bats flying around the words. Max was also wearing her necklace with a ring hanging from it. It was a icy blue diamond with small pink ones circling the blue one. Max never took it off her neck Terry bought it for her in Vegas as a gift. Inside the ring was the inscription eight o' clock, they never knew what it meant. Max didn't know cause Terry bought the ring alone and Terry didn't remember where he bought the ring. She spoke "Hey you, rough night" Terry pulled the cowl off and walked toward her and took her sandwich and bit it.

"You could kinda say that"

When Max grabbed the sandwich back to take another bite Terry saw the tattoo on her right wrist of his name, Ter. He remember the week he took her to Vegas to celebrate their birthday, which is on the same day. They didn't remember anything except waking up in bed together with each others name tattoo on each of their right wrist. That was Three months ago, Max looks at him and speaks.

"Ter thinking about Vegas again?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your starring at my tattoo again."

"I still don't get why you don't remove it. I mean I like it and all but what if you get married someday. Won't your husband get upset if you have another man's name on your body."

"I told you I'm not gonna remove it, cause I like it and if I get a husband he will just have to deal. Or I will move on. Why haven't you removed yours?"

"Cause your my Maxie, girl"

"Have you remembered anything yet."

"Nope, nothing. What the hell did we drink, it's been three months and still nothin."

"Do you ever think that maybe we slept together or something."

"At times, why do you."

"Yeah, I kinda like to know if you where good or not."

"Why would you wanna remember that for."

"This is my perverted mind and I don't gotta tell you what goes on in it."

"Well if you really wanna know I could show you."

"Oh really, smooth McGinnis. But I'm not up for your games tonight."

"Whose playing games"

Terry grabbed Max by the waist and pushed her down on the bed. And told her

"get the med kit my shoulder is killing me."

"I'm gonna kill you if you keep it up."

Max walked into the bathroom to get the med kit and Terry went to the kitchen to get some chips. On the way back to Max's bedroom, Terry stop in her office and looked at her desk. For once there weren't any papers on it which was a first. Terry then sat down and looked at the photo of them on the desk. It was a picture of the two in Vegas the only one they took. Max looked so happy and Terry look so in awe. Max was wearing the ring he gave her on her finger in the photo. Terry thought it was somewhat odd but let it go. For some unknown reason Terry picked up the frame and turned it around. He opened it and saw a piece of paper folded on top of the picture. Terry opened it and what he read made him choke on his chips. Terry yelled Max's name.

"MAX!"

"What is it now Ter, I swear you can't hold piss without me. You would want me to do that for you to if I could."

"Max, I think I know what's up with that ring."

"Okay so what's up with it then."

"It's a rare like very rare diamond and it means eternal love. And the time eight o'clock means something too."

Okay so is there something wrong with that, what you say that like you don't love me Ter."

"Oh no I love you, I know for sure that I love you just not the way I thought I did."

"Terry what the hell are you talking about."

"I'm saying that that ring around your neck is 40 million dollars. So yeah I love you, I just don't love you. I love you like someone who spends 40 million dollars love you."

"This ring is 40 million dollars."

"Yeah so uh yeah take it off your neck."

"What, why."

"Do what I say woman."

"Fine. So you wanna take back a ring you gave me just cause you remember how much you paid for it. Go ahead then I can buy my own 40 million dollar ring then. And how do you remember how much the ring is any way."

"If you just shut the hell up I can tell you how I remember. Now give me the damn ring and hush. I have the receipt from my vid card in my hand."

"Okay so what else is in your hand then."

"Didn't I just tell you to hush."

"Whatever dreg."

"Now like I was saying eight o' clock has a meaning too. It's the time that something took place, an important event."

"What are you talking about I remember all important events."

"Yeah well you didn't remember this one and neither did I."

"What event was this then."

"Your wedding Mrs. McGinnis."

"Huh"

"I called you Mrs. McGinnis as in our marriage, and wedding date. Your my wife Max."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are we got married in Las Vegas three months ago in "This Chapel" and that's why I spent 40 million dollars on a rare icy blue hue heart diamond with small pink diamonds going around the main diamond. That is a one of a kind engagement ring and no one has it but you. And that's also why we look so in love in this picture and your wearing lavender like dress. Eight o' clock is the time we got married that's why it's in scripted in the ring. That is also the reason why our names are tattoo on each other right wrist. So give me your left hand."

"How do you know all this."

"I will show you when I'm done."

Terry places the huge diamond ring on Max's ring finger on her left hand. Then hands her a piece of paper.

"What is this."

"The reason I know everything, it's our marriage license."

"So my new name is Maxine Marilyn Gibson McGinnis-Wayne."

"Yep, and we've been married for three months which makes us newly weds."

"Then I guess that we'll get an annulment first thing Monday morning."

"Don't you think you should discuss this with me before you make this decision without me. I mean I am your husband."

"Terry you don't even remember saying I do, why would you want to stay married."

"Just because yesterday I don't remember putting that ring on your finger three months ago. I do remember putting it on you today. You don't speak for me Max, don't feel for me either."

"you love me Terry?"

"I do so much more then you could comprehend you little genius. If I would have realized that I spent 40 million dollars on a rare icy blue hue heart shaped diamond ring in a crazed drunken state, for anyone else. I would so get my creds back. But not my Maxie so what do you say."

"I'd say how fast can you move in."

"Tomorrow nine am now come on let's make love."

Terry picks Max up and walks towards the bedroom, Max stop him.

"Wait, McGinnis how did you know that I was in love with you."

"Because you wouldn't remove your tattoo."

"Damn you McGinnis."

"As long as you come with me woman. Now remember 40 million dollar ring, so you better do every freaky thing that comes to mind."

"Oh don't worry you won't be disappointed, I have years of sexual frustration. And when I go to work I work."

"Then I'd like some overtime please."

"Only if you leave the suite on"

Bruce- "Take the suite off, please."

Max- "Is there anything he doesn't hear,anything at all."

Bruce- "NOW!"

Both- "OK!"

Bruce- "kids, I never had sex in my suite."

**A/N: okay so I really hope you guys like this one. Chapter 2 the Vegas flashback is coming next along with Terry and Max life as knowingly husband and wife :) Libra**


	2. Making It Work

_**Making It Work**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

***wolfspiritqueen I can't thank u enough but thank u anyway :)**

***Chocolate1 your better than vanilla any day lol )**

**Sorry for the wait internet problems.**

It was 3 am when Max popped up in her kings size bed in a cold sweat. She had done it again, had the same dream night after night. For a week straight she could only get a few images. From what turned out to be her honeymoon with McGinnis. And she couldn't tell yet from them if they had been together intimately before or after a month ago. She only had a feeling she felt when he looked at her. Which was hard to tell from because, she had always felt something when Terry looked at her anyway. Being married to your best friend and not remembering any of it had that kind of affect on a person. Especially when the best friend in question was hot, sexy, dark haired and blue eyed and batman himself. Terry turned out to be a husband that Max hadn't even fitted into her fantasies yet. He occasionally had his little kid moments. But who didn't cause Max sure did herself. And she couldn't help the shock of it all. But still all and all there he was her husband. He lived with her day in and night out with her. Struggling himself with his own mental images of their wedding events. Max was so deep in thought she slipped back into her sleepy slumber.

_**Max's Dream Flashback **_

"Does it hurt"

"No actually I can't feel anything much. You sure I'm suppose to feel it."

"Max, it's a needle I'm pretty sure your supposed to feel a little thing called pain."

"Don't get smart McGinnis okay I don't feel any "a little thing called pain" and besides you just said you don't feel anything either."

"That's different I'm a man, we don't feel pain period thank you."

"You know I find that amazingly ironic considering your the one who can't spell the word pain. Mr I failed the forth grade spelling exam. And Mr climb into my bedroom window, I need a medkit cause Mad Stan threw a new software vid bomb disc at me. And gave me a splinter."

"Hey Max will you hush we're around people."

Tattoo artist looks at Terry while Max chuckles.

"What, what you looking at. I can climb through this woman's bedroom window all I want. This my wife you got a problem."

"No."

"And I told you it really was a bomb. And it wasn't a splinter, it was a deep cut."

"Yea, sure it was a deep cut. One deep enough to only need a tweety bird band aid. You big baby."

"Hey woman! It wasn't tweety bird."

Max gives Terry a blank look.

"It was big bird thank you very much. Get your bird names right genius. For someone who loves the 21st century so much, you sure make a lot of mistakes. You keep mixing all the characters up "

"Oh I'm so sorry baby."

"Whatever no one likes a smart ass."

"Would you if I gave you a kiss."

"Maybe. Lay it on me girl."

"Come here daddy."

Terry and Max share a quick kiss and the tattoo artist comments with a chuckle.

"You two have got to be the most normal just married newly weds I have ever seen."

Both- "How do you know we just got married?"

"Well this is Vegas baby! And she's wearing a gigantic ring on her finger. It has to be a one of a kind."

_**Flashback Dream over.**_

Max pops ups in another cold sweat taking in deep sharp breaths. With her heart pounding so loud within her ears. She begins to feel another headache coming on. A hand eases over gently and reaches for her back. Then a voice with a mid sexy baritone chimes out into the darkness.

"Max you okay baby."

Grabbing her own forehead with her eyes squeezed tight Max responds back.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Responding back to her reply groggily, Terry rubbed Max's back.

"Well from over here you don't look quite okay. The same Vegas flashback?"

"No, this time it was another. A new one, a more clearer one."

"Do you wanna talk about it."

"You feel like listing."

Cutting the lamp on by the side of the bed, Terry replies "for you, always."

Max lays back as Terry wraps her in his ivory arms. She places her head against his wife beater wearing chest. He touches her pink pixie hair with his left hand. Breathing in deeply he says to his wife. "Whenever your ready love."

"Okay then. Well, we were in Vegas of course we were in Vegas. Um we where sitting next to each other but facing each other. And apparently we had just been married. Because we were having our normal like convo, you know how we do. Going back and fourth with the smart remarks. And the tattoo artist kept giving us-"

"Wait, did you say tattoo artist. Is this the flashback of us getting the tattoos?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on Maxie I gotta get some snacks for this one."

Terry jumps out the bed and runs down to the kitchen. Rumbling through the cabinets looking for chips. He yells up as Max is walking towards the stairs, knowing he won't remember where he put them. She swore he was still a child at times, even though they were almost well into their early thirties.

"Max! Where are the-"

"They are in the toaster oven." Max said as she came down the back stairs into the kitchen.

"Why are the chips in the toaster oven?"

"Because you put them there when you bought them in with you yesterday."

"Oh okay and where the hell is the dip, it's not in the-"

"It's in the microwave."

Opening the microwave Terry comments "What in the sugar n cream is the dip doing in the mic. And the chips doing in the toaster oven. Woman what the H kinda bat cave house are you running here. Cause this coffee cake shit, I anit feelin. There is certain places I need you to put certain food."

Max takes a deep breath of frustration and replies "I swear would it even kill you to even glance at the damn encyclopedia in the library. Cause I don't even understand half the shit you just said right now. And I told your ass to stop blaming me for where you put your damn food."

"I don't have no time to be going to no library Max. I'm working all morning and day at WayneMcGinnis, then I'm out all night saving all of damn Gotham. Shit I be fuckin tired that's why your the smart one. You always have been, why else do you think the other reason is that I married you. I mean other than the fact that I am in love with you."

"Dammit Terry there is one upstairs on the second floor."

"And what's wrong with the way I talk, all of a sudden it bothers you now. Don't tell me how to talk in my house. I gotta watch it in the office. But I'll be damn if I gotta watch in my house."

"Your house! THIS is my house."

"And who the Hell puts a library in their house anyway. Only smarty pants like you and Bruce do that shit."

"Everyone, with a damn brain clearly."

"Oh so now I'm stupid. And what you mean your house, this is my house too now."

"Oh yeah says who fool."

"Says that closet up there in the left wing with all my damn clothes in it. And says all them checks you cash down at WayneMcGinnis and WayneGibson. And if I'm such a fool why you marry me then."

"I don't remember marrying you. And please Terry all them checks I cash arent even directly from you. When are you gonna get it through your head that your an heir. Every penny, nickel, and dime and hundred dollar bill comes from Bruce and the Wayne legacy.

Bruce is my father Max which means that Thomas and his wife are my grand parents. The Wayne legacy is my legacy and Matt and my mother. And hey guess what that also means it's your legacy too. You married into it, do you see how this works. That's how a legacy works your name being that I gotta spell it out. Is Maxine Marilyn Gibson McGinnis Wayne you hear that right WAYNE! Your a Wayne and this is your house and I am your husband. And you live here and I live with you. All of that means this is my house too!

yeah well that can be changed with a simple piece of paper and signature."

And with that being said that was all Terry needed to pull him out of his childish rant routine. He knew what Max meant when she said paper and signature, he wasn't that dumb. Though he could be at times, it took two minutes for him to pull his shit together. He was Max's husband and he had to remind himself of his duties toward his wife now. Losing her over some silly disagreement about a microwave and toaster oven. It wasn't up for debate as Max would say. It was time to man up. Terry dropped everything on the counter island. And walked over and kissed Max deeply as his lips would allow. Breaking the kiss with his hands still attached to her soft cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes and apologized. And when he wouldn't break their eye contact. Max knew he meant it.

"I can't take the risk of losing you over a petty argument. Especially one that involves not remembering where I misplaced my food, when I came through the door."

"I love when you talk proper to me. Do it again."

"Will you come upstairs to our bedroom with me. And begin to proceed to explain the details of your flashback."

"Yes."

"Did I fail to mention in great detail."

"Oh hell yes grab them chips and come with me now baby."

Terry grabbed the chips and dip and handed them to Maxine. Afterward he placed her over his right shoulder effortlessly and headed up stairs. Max loved when he carried her. It was an action Terry did often citing that he hoped it would trigger more flashbacks. Sometimes it worked others it didn't. Once in the bedroom he gently sat Max down on the bed and took his place beside her. Terry took his chips and started to dip. Max begin explaining her dream yet again.

"Okay take two Mr. Wayne, as I was saying Vegas and across from each other. We were talking and getting our tattoos and I was making fun of you. It seems as though Mad Stan and you had a previous rendezvous. Because I was making fun of you about a splinter, you said was a deep cut."

"Wait Maxie hold on a sec how do you know it was a splinter and not a deep cut?"

"Because Batman all you needed was a band aid out of the med kit. Oh and just so you know it was big bird."

"Lame, anyway continue please."

"Jeez Ter do you think you could chew any louder."

"Don't knit pick on your husband. Your suppose to love me and all my flaws. You don't just get the sexy part of me without paying the price at the bridge."

"And what is the price?"

"I don't know it's a toll bridge. But whatever get back to the story girl."

"Hahahahaha okay then um let me see oh yeah. Big bird band aid right then the tattoo artist said that we had to be newlyweds. And I was wearing my ring on my finger at the time. So we know now that we got married before we got our tattoos."

"Okay now cool I'm glad, what do you wanna do now. Go back to bed, yeah I think that we should do that cause between the fight and flashbacks I'm pooped."

**A/N Ok guys this chap is short but the internet issues is causing me 2 go nuts. There are 2 more new chaps ready but I am editing them now. I will post again later in the day or 2morrow- Libra **


	3. Married Life Part 1

_**Married Life Part 1**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy : LibraDiva83**

**Get ready for the drama cause here it comes lol :) **

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

It was nine am sharp as Maxine walked into the lobby of WayneGibson. Wearing none less then Prada, Max was dressed to kill. In a cream coffee colored two piece suite from the bottom up. Black stilettos and a skirt, with a black sleeveless blouse and the suite jacket matching the skirt. There just was no wrong in her attire. A light pink scarf tied loosely around her neck for a hit of color. Max hated boring corporate fashion and always stayed true to the rebel within her. On her ears a simple pair of round diamond studs. A diamond tennis bracelet adored her right wrist. And on her finger none other than her heart shaped blue hue diamond engagement ring. Max emerged from the elevator on the 35th floor and preceded to walk towards her office. Walking towards the security she was getting ready to pass, they adjusted their hats.

Both-"Good Morning Mrs. Wayne and congratulations to you and Mr. Wayne."

"Good Morning Paul, John thank you very much. And how are the two of you."

With Paul on the left and John to the right, each pulled open a glass door they stood in front of.

Both- "Great. good day Mrs. Wayne"

"Thank you gentlemen, likewise."

Max walked through the double glass doors and was approaching a front desk. The front desk was where her secretary assistant Sharron sat. Sharron stood and grabbed a coffee mug and a pink leather folder. Handing it to Max she spoke.

"Good Morning Mrs. Wayne, here is your morning coffee and scheduled meetings for the day."

"Good Morning Sharron and thank you. When did Paul and John get back, today?"

"Yes, and you know how the security station is. Those men gossip more then the women here. They been at it all morning. All they been talking about down on the first floor is you and Terry. How the two of you been having this secret romance all this time. And suddenly ran off to Vegas on your birthdays to get hitched, girl I'm tellin you."

"Sharron how do you know all this?"

"Cause I been listing on my intercom line. Don't you know me by now Ms. Gibson oh I'm sorry Mrs. Wayne."

"Sharron, you know that line is for business only. And how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me Mrs. Wayne."

"I do only use it for business even though they don't. So I also use it for occasional ease dropping as well. Says the woman who married her hot sexy ass best friend. And I told you that you should have everyone in here and WayneMcGinnis sign confidential form to only call you Mrs. Wayne. That name has power and money behind it, and what makes it ten times as juicy. You didn't do it for gold digging intentions, like someone as myself would have. You really honestly and truly love Terry with every piece of your pure heart Max. And he loves you as I told you that in college. But you didn't wanna listen."

"What am I gonna do with you Sharron!"

"Give me a rise."

"Done."

"Really Max you do know I was just playing."

"Yeah I know but I'm not. I'ma give you a rise, if Terry calls I'm in my office."

"Okay boss, the phone rings and Sharron answers Good Morning WayneGibson"

Max walked into her corner office with all of the fixing of a CEO at WayneGibson. There was a breathtaking view of Gotham. A sofa set and bathroom with a walk in closet. Not to mention a flat screen TV and music stereo system with iPod adapter. Placing her coffee mug on a coaster, which read _**Ladies 1st **_she sat down. Opening her pink leather folder Max scanned through the schedule. Max noticed there was a conflict of two meeting at the same time. She hated when Sharron did this, it made her look unprofessional as a CEO. Max took her job as CEO very seriously and mistakes like this made her position look questioned on. This was a man's working field with her being the only woman in charge. There were no room for mistakes and errors in her mind. This had to dealt with and quickly, the sooner the better. Max had an image and reputation as the best in the business. And it would continue be enforced as each day came and passed. She was known as lady Wayne around the office to the veterans. Because she was so much like her father in law Bruce. As Max picked up her pen to start to correct her problem, her phone ranged.

"WayneGibson Max Gibson speaking."

"How many times did I tell you that your name is Wayne now. You are supposed to answer the phone Max Wayne or McGinnis Wayne. Don't you know who you are woman."

"Seriously Terry my name is still Gibson."

"I know but it is Gibson Wayne or McGinnis Wayne. Just, I don't care what you say before you say Wayne. As long as you say Wayne in there somewhere."

"You are like the husband bat from hell when it comes to my maiden name. Why are you pushing this so much, you been on me for weeks now about my name. Everybody in here knows my name is Wayne and that I'm your wife Terry. They been talking about it all morning in the security station."

"I know Sharron told me, so what did John say about that."

"Oh I see now, this is about John having a little thing for me. Your jealous is that what it is. My husband is jealous."

"No now wait that's not what it is. I have a right to not want another man trying to make google eyes at my wife."

"Um hum sure."

"Yeah, but did he say anything to you."

"No Terry now for real is this what you called me for. It's not even nine thirty yet and your jumping out your cave."

"No that is not why I'm calling you. I called you to see if you wanted to have lunch with me. Say The Passion Place"

"Really The Passion Place well what brought this on?."

"I just miss you I been thinking about you all morning on the way to work. Speaking of which when are you coming by over here. This place is a drag without you."

"Baby I would love to go to The Passion Place with you for lunch but-"

"But, what!"

"But there is a conflict in my schedule of meetings this morning. And I have to tend to them right away. And I also don't know how long that will be."

"Let me guess Sharron."

"Yes."

"Why does she keep doing this I swear you always have at least one conflict in meetings a week. I told you not to be mean but you really should fire her."

"I can't fire her Terry, she means well and she's loyal. It's just she doesn't look at the damn calender when she scheduling the meetings."

"Yeah well she been meaning well since college. And her not checking your free dates is costing me my free lunch time with my wife."

"I know honey but I'll take a rain check. How's tomorrow sound."

"It sounds too far away, I want lunch with you today."

"I know babe but work with me here please."

"Fine I guess I can go check on Bruce then."

"Good give give daddy Wayne my love and let him know I will call him later."

"Okay love you."

"I love you too later hun."

Max hangs up with Terry and she cursed Sharron for really messing up her day now. Terry wanted to take her to The Passion Place for lunch and she couldn't go. Sharron walks in Max's office and asks if everything is in order with her meetings. Max looked up and if looks could kill, Sharron's remains would be in a pile burning on the floor rug.

"Boss lady is everything in order? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Sharron there is, a laser beam would be great right now."

"What, why what's wrong Ms. Wayne."

"Well Sharron there seems to be a conflict in the meetings today at eleven am. You schedule McFadden Tech Corp and Stillwall ElecTech at the same time. Now I have to fix this asap and on top of that my lunch at twelve is out the window. Oh and did I mention that Terry just called with lunch plans for The Passion Place. Damn you Sharron damn you, I told you that you _**have**_ to look at the calendar. Every time that you are booking a meeting you have you have the calendar in front of you."

"Oh I'm so sorry Max, I'll do everything in my power to help you fix this."

"Alright you know the drill. All I need you to do is just hold all my personal calls. And by any means do not book anymore meetings for today."

"Okay no problem Mrs. Wayne I will get right on it."

Sharron walks out of Max's office and back to her desk. Max gets to work and begins making calls to try to reschedule McFadden. They were always flexible due to being one of Max's first clients. Within the time frame of twelve on the dot, Max was back on track. The meeting with Stillwall ElecTech was booked for one pm. She thought if she hurried she may still be able to catch Terry for lunch. And meet him at Wayne manor to visit Bruce for the day. Max asked Sharron to hold her calls and take messages.

Jumping into a quick shower and changing her suite, she opted for a navy blue. It was one of Bruce's favorite colors on her. He always commented on how it brought out her pink pixie hair. Upon walking out she heard giggling in her office. Pissed Max was surly about fire someone in her building. It was a rule that no one was to enter Max's office without her permission. Walking back out into her office Max begin talking as she walked out. "I know somebody anit sitting at my fuckin desk in my office without my damn knowledge." Max then looked up and saw a woman sitting in her chair with her feet in heels on her desk smiling.

"I love how you cuss up a storm when things don't go according to your plans."

"Chelsea Cunningham!, what the hell are you doing here. And with your damn heels on my Versace desk, and where the hell is Tank."

Chelsea gets up smiling and gives Max a hug while giggling. Max hits Chels on the butt and chastise her in a playful manner while talking to her.

"Girl I came to see what's going on with you, up in the big Wayne building. And who is Tank?"

"Tank is my personal bodyguard. You do know this desk is vintage right. You better keep them damn Gucci pumps on the ground where they belong."

"So that must have been who I saw going into the rest room. But whatever Max and how you know these are Gucci anyway."

"Cause they the only brand of heels you wear."

"You know me so well."

"Um hum anywho you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here Ms. Cunningham. I haven't seen you since you moved outta Gotham and got that corp job."

"Yeah well that is why I'm here, my job. It's a Tech corp job Stillwall ElecTech, I'm the assistant V.P now. I travel doing the tech work meetings. You know making sure our computer tech stays up and running properly and blah, blah, blah."

"So that's you I have that meeting with today at one. Okay then so how you doing girl. But you know what I really mean is what they paying you there."

"Girl you know me I don't take nothing less than six figures. Shoot theses Gucci's I like to rock cost creds."

"I know that's right girl, not bad for a girl who couldn't stand 5th period calculus back in Hamilton High."

"And if it wasn't for you I'd still be up in there, trying to do that damn calculus. But don't get it twisted if Stillwall start slipping I'm gone."

"I hear you girl. I don't play with my creds either girl."

"So how you doing in here, I see you doing the damn thing up in WayneGibson. And pretty much owing and running everything else up at WayneMcGinnis."

"Girl please WayneGibson is my company, and I just help Terry at WayneMcGinnis from time to time. I just co own that as a title really, he really does work and do everything there."

"You can just go ahead and tell that to somebody who don't know no better. I know you really do co own that company along with Terry's behind. Speaking of which congratulations Mrs. McGinnis."

"Oh no Chels you too, how did you find out."

"Child it was all on the news and in the papers. That Billionaire Bruce Wayne son married is best friend in Vegas."

"Chels you don't read the paper and watch the news. Who you think your talking to."

"Okay busted but I do read Life and Style magazine. The two of you where in there with the whole story. You guys are like the celebrities of Gotham. Daddy Wayne must be proud."

"Thank you Chelsea."

"Anytime Max, now are we going to eat or just look good with empty stomach's here."

"Yeah let's eat woman."

"Um not to sound cheap or anything but you are paying right. I mean you are a Wayne and all,"

"Yes I'm paying cheap pumps. You were cheap in high school and your cheap now hahaha."

"Am not."

Just then as Max went inside her desk draw to grab her purse. Terry walked through Max's door.

"Ok Max now I know your free for lunch I spoke to Sharron-"

Stopping mid sentence and looking up at who was standing beside Max. He saw Chelsea, surprised he grabbed Chelsea in a hug.

"Hey, Chels how you been. What are you doing here, Max how come you didn't tell me Chelsea was here."

"She surprised me Terry."

"Terry, Max didn't know I was here. I came in when she was on her way to meet you for lunch. I was already in her office when she came out of the bathroom."

"Oh."

"By the way congratulations on getting married to Max."

"Thanks Chels."

"I always knew you two love birds would end up together. But is it true, did the two of you really jump the broom in Vegas. Cause that better be what happened. Being that I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Yes we wed in Vegas. Now come on I'm taking you ladies out to lunch. I will tell you all about it there."

"I want details McGinnis you hear me, de-tails."

"Damn your nosy."

"Don't I know."

Terry takes Max and Chelsea out to lunch at The Passion Place. The trio are seated right away after Terry hands the waiter a five hundred cred card. Once seated Terry explained how he and Max married three months ago without memory of it.

"You've got to be kidding me. You two got married and don't remember. Well that was a part everyone left out."

"That's because no one knows that part except my father."

"Okay that makes sense, but then how come the two of you didn't get annulment then you realize it."

"Because we already were in love with each other. The marriage just forced us to admit our feeling to each other. But don't think this one didn't suggest it right away, with her punk self."

Max shoots Terry a look.

"Yeah I said it."

"Why am I not surprised. That is so you Max running scared to the door. You would rather make yourself suffer than take a chance."

"I'm sorry but I missed the memo that this was a assassinate Max luncheon."

"We're just speaking the truth girlfriend."

"Yeah, cause you can't handle the truth."

"Good one Terry hahahah."

Terry and Chelsea slap five laughing.

"Keep it up you two, and Terry you know I will do something to you."

"You ain't gonna do nothing Maxie. Why do you have your hand in your purse."

"Why don't you find out."

Remembering that a new tech styled batarang Bruce made, was missing. Terry responded back with fear in his words.

"Wait a minute did you take what I think you took out the house."

"No I took it out the cave."

Cave? What is that like some kinda freaky sex talk, you two got going on."

"No the cave is what we call the basement in our house. Ain't that right Terry baby."

With a shocked and amazed face at what his wife just said. He tried his best to just smile at Max. But the smile was long gone and a glare appeared.

"Okay I'm gonna take you two back to Max's office now, let's go."

Terry drove Max and Chelsea back to her office and then was on his way to see Bruce. Max had her meeting with Chelsea. And it was great doing business with her old high school buddy. Max finished out the rest of her work day after Chelsea left. After everyone including her assistant left for the day. Max took a load off with a break from signing paperwork. She pulled out a bottle of red wine she keep in her mini refrigerator. Pouring half a glass of wine she kicked her heels off. Leaning her back against her leather chair. Max begin to let her mind go and took a slip. Moments later and her third slip of wine. Max felt her head beginning to throb in a sharp pain. Images begin to flash broken up quickly in her head. An image of seeing her hands tied over her head was one. Another was Terry passed out next to her. The lighting was different in each picture she saw in her head. In one it was a dark setting and the other it was dim lit. Then she heard an echo of a voice that sounded kinda disoriented. The words "I hope he sees everything" were the words she heard within her head. But it didn't make sense nor did it go together at all. Two broken up images and the words she heard for different reasons. One was it didn't sound like Terry's voice at all. And both of the flashes didn't blend into a single memory. And why would Terry say the words "I hope he sees everything". Who could he be talking about, was it Bruce it couldn't be. Bruce wasn't there in Vegas with the two of them. In fact Bruce was in back in a hospital in Gotham for bed rest. Max knew that right after they came back to Gotham. The hospital records in Wayne Manor proved that point. So what was it Max thought as she took another slip. The pain got worse as it hit the front of her temple. Knowing it was a bad idea to drive home herself Max called Terry to come pick her up.

Terry was two blocks away when Max called and ask to pick her up. Knowing something was up with her he rushed to her. It was highly suspect for Max to want Terry to drive her home. Max always put up a fight. When Terry would suggest that he drive the two home sometimes. Hearing Terry walking through the double glass doors Max tried her best to appear normal. With her head down in her hands on her desk, she tried to stretch the truth.

"What's wrong Max you sounded funny on the phone."

"Nothing Ter I'm just really tired, can you just drive us home babe."

"Okay no problem come on. You sure everything is okay."

"Yes babe just tired and a little headache."

Terry walked over to Max and took her purse from her hand and held it in his. Lacing his fingers within hers he begin to lead her towards the door. After two steps Max's headache gave her another sharp pain. And Max hit the floor blacking out. Terry picked his wife up and carried her to the car. Driving to Wayne Manor he filled Bruce in on the details over the two way bat radio. Bruce said that the monitor of her brain scan, told of Max's exhaustion due to her daily activities. Max was taking on to much in her work load, and she needed rest. It also read that she has a few drops of red wine in her system. Along with a mild headache brought on by stress.

"Dad, so why is this happening tonight. I don't understand Max was happy. She didn't seem to be stressed in any way to me. We saw an old friend at work and we all went out to lunch together."

"Terry I compared Max's brain scan with yours. When you and Max returned from Vegas, it was the same at that time. Now only your brain scan is the same. And Max's is jumping slightly, which means a number of things. The first scan shows the two of you with a light case of retrograde amnesia. Meaning you know remembering mostly everything about your life. With the exception of going to Las Vegas and getting married to each other. Three months have passed before the two of you move in together. And began living your life as man and wife, after your knowledge of your new relationship terms. I believe that is what triggered the effects of her brain trying to remember what lead to nuptials. I mean other than being in love. Now the two of you are embracing your relationship. Situations like an argument, going to sleep side by side, and making love for example. Those are all causing your brain to try to remember. Causing your emotions to go high with anxiety when you can't. That causes frustration which opens the door to stress. Leading to the headaches that Max experienced tonight. And that is effecting the brains wave length. The memory is there in the brain, but the mind can't register it fast enough to hold on to yet. Which in other words is the flashback itself."

"Okay dad all I got was memory, register, headache and flashback."

"It's like this, a person takes three shots glasses of whiskey. Starting to feel the effects of it right away. And two more making them pass out drunk. Waking up the next morning feeling hungover. And a hangover gives you a headache, until you drink coffee. The coffee begins to ease the hangover in time. Do you understand now."

"Yeah Max just wants to remember what happened kinda fast."

"Yes, but because she has a genius IQ. Her mind is trained to pick up information right away. Max wants to remember now, as fast as she can. She doesn't except that she can't ever remember. But there could also be something else going on. And that theory I don't like cause it's means something dangerous"

"Oh I see and my mind is taking it's time. What do you mean dangerous, how would we know if that theory is an option."

"Right now that theory is what it is, a theory. Yes. I also did some blood work to make sure that is not the case. The results will take a while. Why don't you put her upstairs to bed. She will be okay as long as she is resting. I gave her a light sedative to keep her at ease for the night."

"Okay thanks dad, I'll be back to gt ready for patrol."

Terry took Max upstairs, careful how he carried her. Not wanted to make any sudden movements as to wake or disturb her slumber. He placed Max in the bedroom they shared at Wayne Manor. He took her shoes off and removed her jacket and skirt. Terry put the covers on top of Max, and kissed her forehead. Leaving he left the door cracked open. So the video camera could record her, while Bruce kept an eye on her. Terry would want constant updates as he did patrol. As time passed Max slept peacefully until the flashback images began to play themselves in her mind. As her brain held on to them, her mind simply was not able to grasp. The memory in time long enough to make some kind of sense. The pain came yet again and Max begin to toss and turn in her sleep. Now she saw images of a masked man tying her up hands up to a headboard. There was some kind of red graffiti image on his chest. Sweat beads started to form on Max's head and body. Bruce told Terry to come back to the Manor for Max. Her brain monitor was going off the radar down in the cave. Some more activity was taking place in Max's brain. And then Bruce and Ace heard it, a scream that sounded like someone was dying inside.

**A/N: There you have it people, hope you guys are hooked now. Next chap will be Vegas Bday and then Married Life Part 2. Please leave those good reviews and let me know if you are liking where this is going. Luv you guys: Libra.**


	4. Vegas BDay's

**Vegas Birthday's**

_**(The Flashbacks)**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**A/N: Warning of crimes against women such as rape is described in the story. Please be advised read at your own will. In no way does this story promote sexual crimes against women. Thank You- Libra **

**_2 Weeks Later_**

_**(Terry & Max's House)**_

In bed with her laptop, note pad and pen, Max presses the print button. As the documents begin printing from the office down the hall. Max looks at the time beside her bed, 2 am it read Terry should be on his way shortly she thought. He and Bruce had her on bed rest for two weeks, and in a few hours was her first day back. She didn't put up a fight because Bruce insisted and she didn't want him to get upset. Max would do anything to protect her father in law's health. She had that painful migraine in the manor that started as a headache at GibsonWayne. Weird images ran through her mind with no understanding. All she remembered was waking up screaming in that bedroom feeling violated. She and Terry took two weeks off of work and spent it with Bruce. It was kinda honeymoonish she didn't know how much her health mattered to Terry. He went so far out of his way to make sure that she was well. That he even neglected his own well being at times, which took a toll during patrol. On one particular night Terry almost let some jokers get away, and that was a walk in the park for him. But yet somehow Terry managed to pull it together in the end. It only cost him a few bruised ribs and a busted bottom lip though. All in all she felt better but not her regular self.

Closing the laptop and picking up the note pad and pen. Max got out of bed and placed it on the chair next to her closet. Walking in and looking for the outfit she had picked out for work. Max grabbed the hanger and walked past the body length mirror. On her way to the other side of the closet which was the west wing. Max picked out Terry clothes for work, and placing them in the other chair in their bedroom. Turning around she saw her sexy husband in his night attire the bat suit. Terry pulled the cowl off and took in his wife appearance. She had on a power pink night gown, with tossed bed hair. Which meant that she was laying down working in bed. And she was barefoot with a lily flower sent. He wanted her to just wrap her arms around him. But he smelled like Gotham, and he wasn't about to put that on his wife and their bed. Walking up to him she pecked his lips.

"Ter, your just in time. I just laid out your clothes for work. Hurry up and shower so you can get to bed."

"I'm already on it babe."

Before he could walk into the bathroom Max grabbed Terry and began to kiss him. Pulling him down and into the bed with her, he slide her gown up and teased her. Max grabbed the back of Terry's neck and the heat between the two only intensify their encounter. As Terry devoured Max's lips with his own, his hands rubbed up and down her body. Max undid Terry's zipper down his back and, Terry completely took off Max's night gown. Terry then placed his left hand beneath her panties as he lightly licked her neck. Max let a subtle moan escape her luscious mouth, within the kiss Terry placed on her urgently. Emotions where running high as pleasure ran though out the bodies of the two. Man and wife where beginning to become one, as their love poured out of them. With one swift movement Terry placed two fingers inside of Max and teased her love below. Instantly an image ran through Max's mind of a dark figure with a red symbol on his chest. Shoving his hand within Max, stopping and opening her eyes she pulled away. Voicing her sorry to her husband she pushed away from him. Terry asked what was wrong and she simply replied

"nothing, I'm just tired is all."

Terry let it go but not for a second did he believe her. He knew that she had been under a great deal of stress. Walking into the bathroom and peeling off the rest of the suit. Terry stepped into the hot steamy shower. Letting the hot and soothing heated water run all over his body. His head down and his eyes closed, he felt something was different within the way his wife just looked at him. He saw a sense of shock and felt a sense of fear crying out from within her toured almond eyes. He never saw Max ever looked as though she was scared of him. It was almost as if she didn't fear him, but his touch instead. And if she was scared of his touch. Then she was surly scared of him himself. Max should never have any reason to fear him in any way. He was Terry and her best friend. But most of all he was her husband and it was part of his job to protect her from anyone. Did that also apply that he needed to protect her from himself as well.

Back in their bedroom Max had some thoughts of confusion of her own. She felt fear of her own husband coming from heart. An image in her mind actually made her scared of Terry. She wasn't even sure of what the image was that she saw. Her mind didn't hold on to it long enough to really grab it. But she did know she felt it along with Terry's touch. It was some kinda connection with the two somehow. Thinking that maybe her stress of not knowing the course of events of her wedding night was stressing her. She thought it was just driving her crazy so much cause she just wanted to know. For hers and Terry's sake because it had become painfully aware from her talk with Bruce. Terry's mind was not really concerned with knowing, but her's was. Another night then she decided, tonight she would just enjoy the man who loved her more than life. Max got up and walked into the bathroom and saw Terry in the shower with his head down. He was somewhat worried about her. And she wouldn't have that tonight. Dropping her night gown and stepping into the shower. Max wrapped her arms around her man. As Terry lifted up his head and turned around, Max whispered that she was sorry. Terry turned the water off and picked her up and walked out of the shower. Max grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his back as they walked into their bedroom. Placing Max on her feet she continued to dry him Terry gently said

"I know you're just under stress right now. It's okay."

"Alright, lets just go to bed."

The pair got into their bed and laid side by side, skin to skin. Terry sweetly kissed the back of Max's neck and said "I love you so much" Max replied that she loved him too. The two quickly fell asleep shorty thereafter.

_**Later That Night **_

The images where there and strong within her brain. Quickly they flashed throughout her mind, coming through like a train passing through a tunnel. One after the other another came as the other left. It was as if a story was trying to be told to a viewer. Max was tied to a bed in a room she didn't recognize and in her bra and panties. A dark masked figured was hovered over her with a red symbol on his chest. His hands were all over her body as his voice was distorted. She could barely feel her neck nor could she move it in any direction. He was wearing black clearly as the image was some what blurred through her mind. He placed a blue diamond bracelet on her right wrist. Her hands where tied over her head, then suddenly he ribbed her panties off. He shoved his fingers inside her with his right hand, as his left held her wedding dress. Dropping her dress to the floor he stood and climbed on top of her. Unzipping his pants he took a certain member of his body parts out and shoved it inside Max.

Max screamed out in pain and woke from the nightmare that held her mind. Sweating and deep breathing let her know something really did happen to her. And every image that flashed within the whole dream had a key in it. Max jumped up and went into the bathroom and sat on the floor by her jacuzzi tub. Her whole body was shaking and it was hard to catch her breath. This was real and it happened, what her mind was trying to tell her. What her will and spirit didn't want her to know. But it was true because she felt it within her heart. But she had to say it out loud to herself. What the fears and thoughts where telling her for three weeks. Confused, shocked and surprised along with fear for the ride. Max said it out loud "I was raped and it happened on my honeymoon. But who was it" She didn't know what to do next and she surly couldn't tell Terry about it. She didn't have enough information besides the rape images themselves. And where was Terry in the flashbacks, she never saw him. The only that was decided definitively was Terry was not to be told anything until she had the whole story. That meant every single image, flashback, and detail thoroughly known in her mind. The entire Vegas trip and all of the events that had occurred. And just then Terry walked in and and put Max's night gown on her. Max didn't even realize that she was nude on the bathroom floor. Terry saw that she didn't look good at all. He asked her if she was okay seeing that her breathing was very much off. Max just nodded yes and Terry asked "no your not, your breathing is all off. Max just please tell me. Is it another flashback dream."

"No I just feel a little sick is all. I just wanna go back to sleep. I got work in a few hours."

"Max you are not going to work, look at you. Your on our bathroom floor naked and shaking. I will call Mason and have him fill in for you."

"Ter I don't need Mason to fill in for me. Please I wanna got to work."

"I'm sorry Max but I can't let you. If something happens and I'm not able to get to you in time due to patrol. I'm gonna be pissed beyond words. So I'm asking please stay home for me and rest."

"Okay Terry but as soon as I feel better I'm going back to work."

"Okay but only after Bruce takes a look at you deal."

"Deal. Come on lets get you back in bed."

"What are you gonna tell them."

"I'll think of something cleaver."

_**The Next Day**_

Chelsea Cunningham walks into WayneGibson and goes up onto the 35th floor. And towards the secretary desk and asks Sharron Max's assistant.

"Excuse me, hello how are you. My name is Chelsea and I'm here to see Mrs. McGinnis please. I'm her best friend from high school."

"I'm sorry miss but she is not in today."

"Okay then thank you very much, I will try again tomorrow. Have a good day."

Chelsea walked out of WayneGibson and outside she made the call. As the phone was ringing a moment later it went to voice mail. Chelsea left a message and said that she wanted to know how she was doing. And that she would call back another time. Chelsea hung up and thought "There goes my little surprise visit to Max. Hope she's okay." And with that thought Chelsea was on her way about the rest of her day.

Meanwhile Max was home and in the kitchen pouring a glass of red wine and trying to come to terms with what she now knew of her wedding night. Terry walked in to see her standing in the kitchen. Walking up behind her he buried his head in her neck, and kissed it. Suddenly a flashback image blinked within her mind as the same action was performed by the masked figure. Max jumped and turned around she felt the fear again going through her. Her head begin to pound with pain.

"Terry!"

"Yes, Terry who else did you think it was?"

"You of course."

"I came to check on you how are you feeling."

"Okay, I just wanted to get something to drink. My head is pounding.

"Do you think that's a good idea to drink wine, feeling the way that you do."

"Yes I mean it's only one glass. I been asleep all day and I still feel a little shaken up some. I just wanted to relax my nerves."

"You know I been thinking that your panic attacks are coming back. Like the ones you had, that started when we came from Vegas."

"I think your right."

"Yeah because you where really outta it last night Max. I just want you to be okay. And I promise to do whatever to help you."

_**Three Days Later**_

Max had been out from work for four days now. Her headaches were getting worse and the flashbacks more frequent and weird. She was more and more fearful of Terry as the days passed. Not only that but she saw she was becoming more distant to Terry and their marriage. And on top of that she was leaning more and more towards drinking. She felt like the pieces were falling apart but she was determined to keep fighting to make things work out. She was not gonna lose her husband because she now knew what happened to her. There where still some parts missing and even the possibility that she might not even had been raped at all. She didn't have the whole story yet. But she would not let it worry her tonight. It was a Wayne event that they were attending and Bruce was being honer for the 2nd Wayne generation legacy of humanitarian award. For his continuous giving towards the city of Gotham.

_**At Wayne Manor**_

At Wayne manor Bruce was dressing in his room. And Terry and Max were getting ready in their room. They had spent the night with Bruce and Ace for the event. Max was sitting at her vanity and applying her makeup. Wearing a off the shoulders long body hugging black Prada dress. She was beautifully elegant with little jewelry. While she was putting her earrings on, Terry walked up behind her to take off the bat suit off in the mirror. He had to shower quickly and dress because he came in from patrol late. Max already had his black tucks laid out with his tie to match. It was royal blue to match her blue diamonds. Then Terry asked Max what she was planning to wear around her neck.

"Max what do you plan to wear around your neck?"

"I'm not sure Ter, I haven't gone through my jewelry yet to see what would go."

"I was thinking how would you feel about this."

Terry pulled a small black box out of his pocket a gave it to Max to open. Max open the box and saw inside a beautiful sliver heart pendent with a blue hue diamond in the center.

"Terry it's beautiful and blue."

"I wanted it to match your engagement ring. Do you like it?"

"I love it Ter your just the most incredible husband."

Terry took the necklace and placed it around Max's neck, and fastened it. Terry then noticed Max's jewelry box open and saw a blue diamond charm bracelet that matched her ring and necklace. So he asked. "Hey Max where did you get this charm bracelet from."

"I'm not really sure Terry, it was around my wrist when we woke up in Vegas."

"Really you don't say."

"Yeah, I just kinda figured you gave it to me some time in that night."

"Um I don't really think so Max. All of your blue hue diamonds I had custom made for you. Which is why they where all so expensive."

"You sure Terry cause I didn't have the bracelet on in our wedding photo. So I know you gave it to me some time that night."

"Oh well I guess maybe I did, and I just don't remember like everything else. One thing I do know is it that it doesn't exactly look like the other blue hue diamonds I gave you."

"No, but maybe you got it from somewhere there in Vegas at some little cheap jewelry store."

"I guess your right. You look so amazingly beautiful as always. "

Terry bent down and kissed his wife's ear and and neck. As he was kissing her neck he caressed her chest then stuck his hand down the top of her dress. And fondled her breast roughly, then another flashback came to her. A masked man in black aggressively touching her whole body. He then grabbed her breast and ripped her bra off. She tried to scream and couldn't something was off. No sounds would come out of her mouth. She seemed some what drugged being that her vision was hazy and blurred. Max jumped and froze up from Terry touching her "Terry!"

"What's the matter Max?"

Max just starred at Terry's sight in the mirror silently. Then she saw it the image of the red symbol on the masked man's chest, it was a red bat. Coming back mentally to the current moment due to Terry's voice calling her name. Max looked in the mirror and saw it, Terry's red bat symbol straight ahead of her in the mirror. This couldn't be right the thought that had just came to her. The thought that she didn't want to say out loud to herself.

"Max! Max! Are you okay? Talk to me let me know that your okay."

"Huh, what, oh okay. Yes, yes I'm okay I'm just worried that you will be late. Go ahead and shower and dress before Bruce comes in here and goes off on you. You know how he is when it comes to being on time."

"Okay but are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay."

"I don't know you kinda zoned out on me."

"No, I'm fine go ahead and get ready. I don't want Bruce's pressure to go up tonight."

"Okay then be back in ten. I love you."

"Huh."

"I said I love you Max."

"Oh yeah I love you too Terry."

Terry went into the bathroom and peeled the bat suite off and hopped into the shower. That was it and it was official there was something serious wrong. His wife looked at him in the mirror as if she where looking at a complete stranger. And the fear in her eyes confirmed that she was afraid of something her heart felt her husband had did. Something she either was completely aware of, or going on a mission to find out for sure. Max was sure inside out now that she wasn't with the Terry she had thought she knew. She was sleeping with the enemy, some unknown stranger who committed the grandest betrayal. That last mirror image confirmed what she didn't want to believe as true. But there the clues were in her brain and mind, bouncing from image to image. Seeing was believing and she had no choice but to go with what her mind said. And so she said it out loud hoping maybe it would feel as there was no way this information was right. This man, the love of her life, who she cooked and cleaned for. Lived with, worked with and build a million dollar empire with.

"Did Terry rape me and then marry me to cover it up."

"Terry, Max! Let's go now or we'll be late." Bruce called at the door.

Max got up and went to open the door and saw Bruce stand with his cane. He looked sharped, Max hugged him and spoke.

"Bruce you look so smooth and handsome. Will you save me a dance."

"Thanks Maxine, your a stunning beauty in that dress. I'll be sure to let all the young guys know that your my daughter in law. I can't have you throwing out random batrangs around the place."

"I think I will be on my best behavior tonight dad."

"Have you seen yourself in this dress."

"Kinda."

"I see, Terry come on you know how I hate to be late."

"I'm coming dad geez. I was just getting my tie together."

"Well let Max fix your tie in the car. Your holding us up."

"Fine dad let's go."

Terry, Max and Bruce get in the car and head on their way to the event for Bruce.

_**Three Days Later**_

Terry and Max were back at home for two days after Bruce's big event. So they spent another night at Wayne manor to spend more time with Bruce. Max still hadn't gone to work and Terry was due to maybe come in and check on her. It was six pm and Max was becoming completely distant towards Terry. She was nothing but unsure about the man that she was married too. And she really didn't want to tell him what was happening in her mind. He wouldn't understand, but at the same time she just wanted to know what happened to her. Things were so different by now that she wasn't sure it when Terry would noticed. If he didn't already but a pro to it all was Terry spent most of the time at work and patrol. But it was getting so hard to pretend when he was around. Max was in the bedroom in a chair, writing on a legal pad. Terry walked in and she hid it behind her.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yes Terry why do you ask?"

"Because Chelsea called me and said that she has been calling you all day. And you haven't been answering your phone."

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Right now or this past week. And is it Chelsea or is it me that you don't feel like talking to."

"What are you talking about Terry."

Terry sat took off his jacket blazer and sat down right in front of Max.

"You've been different Max. You won't look at me. Or touch me, I can't touch you anymore. I can't even remember the last time we made love. And we're newlyweds. And I can't even say how it feels to sleep next to you at night. It's like your heartbeat is gone, cold just frozen solid. I feel like I did something to upset you that I don't even know about. Because you won't tell me. "

"How could you know any of that."

"Because I married my best friend. Never mind that your my wife, you were my best friend first. And the one thing you used to do without any problem was talk to me. And lately that seems to be a big issue for you. And now I want to know why, so I can start to fix it."

"I'm just tired."

"You are not tired, I know when you are tired. You work when your tired. And you have not been to work in over a week now."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing. What is that?"

Terry gets on his knees and grabs Max's hands softly.

"What"

"That, that look in your eyes you get when I touch you in the slightest bit. I'm just holding your hands and it's like you have fear in your eyes. That's it isn't it, you're afraid of me. Why, tell me why Max. Talk to me now."

"Did you rape me Terry and marry me to cover it up?"

"What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me Terry."

"Yeah I heard you but I'm not sure it's registering in my brain. How could you ask me something like that Max."

"Look Terry just please answer me or I swear I will fuck you up with your batrang."

Terry lets go of Max's hands and stands up and walks towards the windows in their bedroom. Then he answers Max.

"Max I have known you all my life. I go out every single night and save women from all kinds of forms of rape. From dumb ass criminals such as those dreg ass jokers, who think they own women. But that's me running the streets of Gotham as batman. But I don't want you to think about that. Fuck that I'm batman, I'm Terry at the end of the day. The guy who knows what your favorite flower is, favorite perfume and body wash. When you get sick I have to only get you Campbell soup for you to eat it. And that your favorite tea is honey chamomile. And the fact that when you have a nightmare to make you feel better all I have to do his hold you, and let you feel me breath on the back of your neck. Hell Max I even know the brand of tampons you use. All of this I know way before we ever found out that we were married."

"I had to ask Terry because I saw the bat symbol in the flashbacks. How am I suppose to know."

"BECAUSE YOUR MY WIFE MAX! That's how you suppose to know. I love you, I'm your husband. I never would even think about hurting you in any way. That's part of my job, to keep you safe from any and everything that would hurt you. I maybe new to this marriage thing. But I know that you should have just sat down and talk to me about what you where seeing in your memory. You forgot I lost all of my memory from that night too."

Terry walked into his closet and grabbed a overnight bag and packed some clothes. Then Terry grabbed another overnight bag and packed a few pairs of sneakers and shoes for work. Max walked to the door way of Terry's closet.

"Terry what are you doing. You leaving?"

"Yes because my wife thinks that I raped her."

"No wait Terry I'm sorry I just got confused by the images. I think there is something else that happened, that we don't know about. I think I was drugged, and you might have been too. Terry just please don't go I love you."

Terry kissed his wife on the forehead softly and whispered in her ear that "I love you too, but I can't have you living in fear with me."

And with that Terry walked out the house with tears in his eyes. Once in his car he drove to Wayne manor. Max was left feeling like maybe there was something off that she missed. That fear that she had been feeling was no longer there. Now there was doubt in it's place. There where pieces missing because now that she had said it to him. She felt wrong, all wrong about her husband Terry. And she needed help to find out the whole truth. Otherwise she could kiss her marriage good bye forever.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**(Max's House)**_

It was 10am and Max was trying to eat breakfast. Just then the doorbell rang. Max got up from her table and answered the door to a somewhat pissed off Chelsea.

"Chelsea, hi what are you doing here?"

"So would you like to here how my morning went?"

"Sure I guess, come on in."

Chelsea followed Max into the kitchen and sat at the table. Max sat across and listened.

"So you know I went to WayneGibson at 9 am, this morning and when I got to the secretary desk. I asked to see you and this heifer named Sharron told me that you wasn't in today. So I asked why because you haven't been to work in about a week now. And that is not like you, so she told me that you was out until further notice. I asked what was wrong are you okay. And this chick gonna tell me that and I quote "That she can't give out that information, as it is on a need to know basics" So I told her that I'm your best friend and I been coming there all week to see you. So therefore I need to know what the hell is going on. Do you know that this non label clearance rack wearing hoe. Threaten to call security on me. I told her that this is Chelsea and she don't wanna mess with me. I ain't scared of some two dollar making flash light having security station dude."

"What Sharron said what?"

"Yes she did Max, heifer said she was calling them unless I leave. I said I ain't going nowhere this my friend company. And If she do it I will put my Gucci pump so far up her throat that she will know what size shoe I wear. Because the size mark on the bottom will be tattoo on her tongue."

Max laughing said "Chelsea you crazy. No you didn't say that."

"Yes I did and the stupid hoe called them anyway. Then they came talking about miss we gonna have to ask you to leave. I said okay I'll leave but I'm going to another Wayne building. And I carried my sexy self right on down to WayneMcGinnis to see that husband of yours. Being as to you didn't wanna answer your phone. And then he tells me that the reason that you have not been to work is because. You have some kinda rare form of pneumonia. So I asked him what hospital you were in, cause I want to see you. Then he says that your at home and to stay away from you. So I said I ain't about to listen to that shit, and I'm going. Now I'm here and you don't look like you got no damn pneumonia. So what's up are you pregnant or something."

"No Chels I'm not pregnant and I really wish that I could tell you but I can't. You just wouldn't understand."

"Max please okay, when have I ever not understand. Just tell my ass already chick. I'm your best friend other than Terry's ass."

"If I tell you I swear Chels you cannot tell anyone else as long as you live chick."

"Max you have my word, besides you better get used to me. Because I'm back in Gotham to stay for good."

"Really where are you staying at?"

"The Passion Place. I just fell in love with that place since you and Terr took me there for lunch. But anyway tell me."

"Okay then, here it goes. Terry is batman."

"GET THE FUCK OTTA HERE CHICK!. I knew it, I knew it."

"What you mean you knew it."

"Yeah because ever since high school, Terry would come to school all tired like he been out all night. And I would say to myself, he tired like he been hanging with batman all night or he is batman. And then you would always cover for him and what not. I knew you wasn't batman because you was never tired. So that meant that you had to be in on it. After all you are his best friend. So naturally he would tell you."

"No he didn't I found out on my own because Terry had to save me one day in the school."

"Aww hell girl it doesn't matter. You know and now married to him. And that also means that daddy Wayne is the original batman right. And your husband is neo batman. Shit girl all you need now is to throw superman's ass in there and get a 3 way happening."

"I did date superman."

"MAX, YOU FUCKED SUPERMAN TOO!. You dirty girl does Terry know?"

"Chelsea could you stop and this happened years ago when you was trying to date Terry."

"Well shit girl if I would have known, then I would have asked you for Superman instead. You just got all the super hero's stingy."

"It wasn't like that and we were all young you know Chelsea. And besides Terry and I might be on our way to a divorce. He packed a few bags and left out last night."

"What, why?"

"Because remember that we told you that we don't remember out wedding night. Well I have been having some unexplainable images and flashbacks in my dreams. And when Terry touches me, mostly sexually and some of them. Look like Terry with the suite on, touching me in a wrong way. I think that I was raped on my wedding night."

"What Max, raped on your wedding night. That is crazy and by who."

"By Terry in the bat suite."

"What you think your husband raped you, on your wedding night. And in his bat suite. Max that's kinda reaching don't you think. I mean this is Terry, the man has been in love with since his first breath."

"I know and I said this to him and he never looked so hurt. I broke my husband's heart. And now I gotta fix it."

"So where did he go, you don't think he's with another one do you."

"Oh no girl he went to stay with Bruce at the manor."

"Okay then I'm gonna stay here with you until, your batman comes home. And I will help you in any way I can. So let me go to my car and get my two bags."

"Oh Chels who do you think your dealing with. I know you have four bags of luggage."

"I do and I will be back girl."

**A/N: Okay everyone hope this chap was good. There is more to unfold and more drama and laughs as Bruce and Chelsea get more into what really happened in Vegas. But do you think that Terry really raped his wife Max. Or is there someone out there trying to set up Terry as well as Batman. Next chapter is "Sleeping With The Enemy" **


	5. Sleeping Without The Enemy

_**Sleeping Without The Enemy**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy : LibraDiva83**

**To all my reader's who have been waiting Thank you **

_**At Max's & Terry's House**_

Max and Chelsea puts her bags in the guest room. She felt like she was hit with a bomb, when Max explained all that happened in a short time. She never thought that everything Max said would ever happen between the two. How could so much bad come out of so much love. Something was off and definitively missing. All the pieces of the puzzle couldn't be there. As Chelsea's head was swimming with confusion. Max said she was gonna prepare lunch. Chelsea went downstairs along with Max. Sitting at the kitchen table, Max begin to season the chicken that had thawed out. Chelsea tried to comfort her best friend by starting a conversation. Sitting across from Max at the island she asked.

"So I know you're wondering why I'm in Gotham to stay for good."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that."

"Well I left the company because they gave me a promotion and after the deal with you. They decided that they didn't need me in that position anymore. Since I closed the deal with you."

"They used you Chels?"

"Like money uses a money clip girl."

"Oh my goodness now that some corporate bull right there."

"Tell me about it girl. And I didn't even see it coming."

"But why would they use you in the first place Chels."

"Because Maxine Wayne from WayneGibson is my best friend. And they really didn't want to take any chances on not closing the deal. Wayne affiliation is great for business."

"So what are you doing for money and stuff."

"Well I been looking for a job, but it has been hard. But daddy has been helping out. You know how he is you gotta pay it back when you get a job Chelsea. So that's why I had checked out The Passion Place when I spoke to Terry. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't say his name."

"No Chelsea his name doesn't hurt it's what happening that hurts. I mean if I could just remember what happened. And I mean everything that happened in Vegas then I could fix it."

"Well then girl, let's find out."

Chelsea pulled her laptop out of her carry on bag and placed it on the table. Opening it she sat the laptop on the table top. Max with wide eyes asked

"Chels what are you doing?"

"The way I see it is if we wanna know what happened with you and Terry. We are gonna have to do some research, and the way to do that is via the internet."

"Chelsea there is no way you can find out that way what happened with me and Terry that way."

"Oh yes I can, now you are the genius put that big brain of yours to work. How do we do this?"

"We can't this way."

"Yes we can Max. Remember you maybe business smart but I am gossip smart."

"Yeah I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember when you asked me how did I know that you and Terry got married in Vegas."

"Yes."

"And I told you it was in Life and Style mag."

Yes."

"And if it was in Life in Style, then it was in the papers. And if it was in the papers then..."

"It was on the internet which made it world news!"

"Scrabble!"

"Your supposed to say Bingo Chels."

"Well Scrabble just seem more like your game then Bingo."

"Whatever just type it in."

"Umm I don't know what I'm looking for or where to go. That's as far as my little brain goes."

Max and Chelsea laugh as Max grabs the laptop and turns it around. Punching in letters on the key pad. Within moments Max lands on a newspaper archive. Typing in her and Terry's name, a few articles came up. The one at the top was her's and Terry getting hitched and seeming under the influence. Max clicked on it and begin to read. The story read as it was reported that the young power couple who started off as best friends since birth. Begin their secret affair shortly after working together at WayneMcGinnis. They then flew to Vegas on a private jet, on the birthday that they share and checked in their hotel suite. Later in the afternoon the two where spotted shopping for clothes and with constant smiles on their faces. Terry then dropped Max off at the hotel, and made another trip to a jewelry store where he purchased Max's one of a kind rare engagement ring. Terry later returned to the hotel and picked up Max, who was wearing a simple blue gown. And took her out to dinner at a restaurant called _**Custom**_ that was closed down for the two. Then the two exited after dinner, with Max now wearing a lavender gown and Terry's tie to match. Seemed very much under the influence of possibly alcohol then got married at _**This Chapel**_ at 8pm. Sometime after their nuptials the pair got matching tattoos. Around 2am the newlyweds ended up in the emergency room at Las Vegas Mary Memorial Hospital with unexplained injuries or causes. The hospital where reached for comment and they released a statement as followed. "We are not in the habit of releasing personal information of our patients as everyone has the right to have their privacy protected and respected. We honor that right however we will say that Ms. Gibson and Mr. Wayne are well thank you." The source then went on to report that the newlyweds departed Vegas shortly afterward.

Max couldn't believe her eyes after she read the screen. The words hospital, under the influence, gowns, dinner, married, tattoos. She couldn't believe that most of the information she had been needing to put the pieces together where here. This whole time it never crossed her mind to look on the internet. Max was so glad to have Chelsea think of this.

"Chels do you see this, I can't believe this, Look!"

"I know right it's all here, well most of it. So now you got a guide to help you put some of events in place. Just use what you can out of your memory and flashbacks. And talk to daddy Bruce and get this shit together girl so you can get yo husband back. Cause if you don't want him, he could sure flap his bat wings over here."

"Chelsea!"

"Girl I'm just playing, I just don't want you to get to deep in thought cause then we will both be up in this fly ass house crying. And for what we too sexy for that."

"Girl what am I gonna do with you?"

"Let me help you, so now we know that you guys went to Vegas happy without any issues right."

"Right, only I didn't know we where going. That part was a surprise and Terry and I where not having a love affair after we started working at WayneMcGinnis."

"Girl please I know that part anit true but they don't have all the details so they gotta put some non juicy drama facts in it to make the story good. It's what sells papers besides nobody really wants the truth any damn way. It's too fucking boring."

"Geez thanks Chels."

"You welcome girl."

"Anyway moving on the shopping and having fun that's all true cause that's me and Ter all day. And now stop here at the part where he drops me off to buy the ring. I don't remember that but Terry did say that he had the ring made before we went to Vegas and was picking it up. So now moving on to the dinner and closing the restaurant down for us. He would do for our birthday if he was in love with me already."

"Okay good now what about you two changing there and leaving with different clothes on and then getting married?"

"Now that's where I don't remember shit."

"Okay so that's where we have to start to investigate."

"Okay yeah I know that Ms. Law and Order but how, how do we investigate something that a. I don't remember and b. you where not there and c. Terry's mad at me and d. it's not here in the newspaper report."

"I see your point and I really wished now I had a cool answer but I clearly fucking don't. That's where my brain stops driving and yours start. So uh take the wheel here Thelma."

"Your no fucking help Louis."

"Um hello I think I am the one who got us this far thank you."

"Your right I'm sorry I'm just frustrated cause I don't have the answer."

"Oh shit girl, open up that bottle of wine now cause never in a million years did I think I would even live to hear you say those words. Stop the fucking press Maxine Gibson...McGinnis doesn't have the answer."

"You left out the Wayne part."

"I didn't think I needed to quote the Wayne part. We sitting in the Wayne part."

"Uh heifa I bought this house with my Gibson money thank you very much."

"Yeah but WayneGibson is a branch of WayneMcGinnis which is another branch from the tree called WAYNE!. That means that your Gibson money you made came from that McGinnis money you made. And all the money comes from where Them Wayne checks. And then you married the McGinnisWayne money, which is money all by it's own. But all still comes from where the Wayne money, so chick if you anit got money coming from the left and the right. You will still never EVER be broke so let me end by saying WaynePowers."

"Girl you better give me five. Cause you bad yourself to sit here and go down my financial history."

"That's cause I know money hahahaha."

"Come on girl let's take a break from this later. I gotta finish cooking so we can eat before you get me drunk up in here."

"Okay girl."

Max walks to her sink to wash her hands and she is quite. Chelsea sees the look on her face and knows whats going through her mind despite the laughter.

"You missed him don't you?"

"Yes I do, it's like my heart is frozen from beating without him. I need my husband back."

Fighting back tears Max put her hands up to her almond shaped eyes. Chelsea stood and walked over to Max and hugged her friend. Speaking in her ear she said softly.

"We will fix this, and you will get him back. Terry surly won't give you up without a fight, I mean look at the ring your wearing for Christ's sake. That man loves you Max, there's nothing more powerful than that."

"I'm so glad your here Chels."

"Me to now, let me go cause your burning the chicken."

"Oh bat wings."

_**Back At The Cave**_

Meanwhile at the Manor Bruce and Terry are dealing with the criminals of the night. It was as if crime has reached a high within the hours of him leaving the home he shared with his wife. In a way he was very grateful, it kept his mind off of the fact that his wife thought that he raped her on their wedding night which was thought to be a cover for the wedding in the first place. He did nothing to him mentally but crush him. After all this was Max for crying out loud, the woman who was everything to him. Other than being batman. He worked with her at the empire that they build together. She was the main reason other than Bruce they even became successful with the company. Her mind was beyond brilliant. There wasn't even a word in the dictionary for the status of her brain. But the main reason he was crushed was he was the as in love as anyone could ever become with someone. How the hell would he live his life without her. The world, batman, and the companies all be damned if she didn't love him back. And that was the final say. It was that simple.

Staring at the costumes of Robin, Batgirl, and Bruce's old one. Made him think of all the nights he spent crashing at her place back in high school. And in bed she would damn near talk him to sleep about talking to Bruce for her to wear the suite. Truth be told Bruce actually at one point came around to the idea of her dawning the batgirl suite. But Terry said hell no, the girl he love would not be running wild in the city nights endangering herself if he had anything to do with it. He would work double overtime if that was what it took. Bruce spoke and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Still thinking of the night I said Max could wear the suite."

"I can't believe you where gonna let her do it. Like that was a bright idea. And they call you the world's greatest detective."

"I sorta am it got you to admit your feelings for her didn't it."

"Your telling me that was a trick."

"I still can't understand how you can run that company and not know when I am pulling a fast one over your cowl."

"I don't really run them, Max does."

"Still thinking about Max."

"Dad you know I love you and everything, but I don't belong here right now. I belong at home with my wife and I can't go home to my wife."

"Then go home o your wife."

"I can't because my wife thinks that I raped her on our wedding night and that our marriage is a cover up. She might as well stuck a batarang in my heart."

"Give her some time you both are under a lot of stress right now. Because you can't remember something that the both of you should be elated about. And for Max as a woman that is unforgivable to not be able to remember your own wedding. She want's to enjoy this time with you but she can't because she can't put the pieces together. And the fact that something terrible happened on that occasion. She's heartbroken right now. And the only thing she can remember is seeing batman or in my theory something bat like. Not to mention she is having increasing brain weave trauma. And then it doesn't help matters that you don't remember much either. So you can't even really help her. But what you don't realized is you did already."

"What do you mean I did already help her?"

"By moving out for a while. If you stayed there with her, you've only would have caused further damage."

"I guess your right, I just wanna help her so we can get through this together."

"And you will, we all will together. Now go to bed."

"Sure thing dad, can't wait for her to come over so you can go back to your usual self."

Terry walks up the steps and out the cave. Bruce looks at the computer and has a simple thought.

"I must be slipping."

Ace looks up and looks at Bruce with high ears.

"I know boy he's been here too long I'm starting to sound like him."

**A/N: okay guys that's it for this chap, hope it was funny some. It's been a while but I'm trying to get back into the groove lol. Next chap is Trying To Remember.**


	6. Trying Hard To Remember

_**Trying Hard To Remember **_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

_**At Max's & Terry's House**_

Max was sitting in her office and just hung up with Sharron. She explained to her that she was taking an additional two days off and to relay the message to Terry if he called. She also explained to reschedule the meeting around so she would not miss anything. Or take a chance of losing an important client. With the exception of that the company pretty much would run itself. And if anything ever came up Terry would come over and handle it. That was the benefit of working with your best friend/husband. The next call was to Bruce, she hadn't talk to him since Terry left the home. She was sure he was worried in his own Bruce kinda way. As she printed out all the information that she needed, and placed them in front of her. Max called Bruce and he answered on the second ring.

"Wayne"

"Hi Bruce, it' Max how are you."

"Maxine, I'm well but I am quite concerned about you and Terry these days. How are you feeling I just learned that you took off two days from work."

"How could you know that already. I just made that call and I haven't even made the call to Terry yet to inform him."

"Your forgetting who your talking to."

"Oh yeah right, world's greatest detective."

"And not to mention I know everything that's going on with my companies. Even if you are the CEO of one."

"Right and about me taking two days off. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you if I could use the jet for a little trip."

"Sure, when do you need it?"

"In about two hours."

"Alright no problem, but are you alright mentally wise."

"Yes well no I miss Terry. Is he alright, how's he doing?"

"He's in a word broken. He's so lost without you that some T's got away from him the other night. And some Jokers outsmarted him."

"Oh that's not good, they are dumb as hell."

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm going to do everything I can to help you two."

"Okay Bruce what else are you not telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna do everything I can to help you two. In a word he's broken. Come on you don't talk like that. So what's really going on?"

"Okay he's babying me."

"Babying you?"

"Yes, he's bringing me soup and hot cocoa and muffins everyday. It's driving me insane."

"And what about tea time."

"Well I like tea time he actually got these new soft sugarless cookies with frosting. I love them."

"Hahahahaha awww Bruce that doesn't sound so bad. I think you should enjoy it, all of it. There is nothing wrong with a son loving his father."

"And I agree but I think we should draw the line somewhere. He actually tucked me in bed last night and read me a batman story."

"Hahahahaha, I think that's cute."

"Max your encouraging this."

"Aww I'm sorry when I come back I will come by and spend some time with you."

"Deal."

"Okay I'm faxing you the information on my trip destination."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Max hung up the phone with her father in law and Chelsea walked in.

"Hey girl what has you smiling this morning."

"Bruce."

"Oh how is he and Terry doing."

"He's babying Bruce, you know tucking him in at night and stuff."

"Aww that's so sweet, but I'd bet daddy Wayne hates it."

"Right you are, he's not the type that's use to being not in control."

"Somehow I always knew that."

"So, do you by chance on having any plans for the day."

"Not really I was just gonna see my dad and borrow some money so I can go job hunting tomorrow."

"Well I have a small request to ask of you."

"Sure what's up Max."

"Would you like to come with me on a little investigation trip. So maybe I can find out some more details on what happened to me and Ter. To say Vegas."

"I would love to come with you Max but I don't have any more money. And there is no way I'm gonna ask you for any. The only reason I had to ask you if I could crash here, was because that was my last cab fare."

"Chels don't worry about that. And besides I got a job offer for you."

"What do you mean."

"Well it just so happened that there is a VP position available at a million dollar company. The job pays seven figures so you can get a home and car. And also buy those Gucci's you like to rock. And I know for sure the owner wouldn't screw you over. You interested."

"Yes."

"Well I have the contract here for your position and an advance check for twenty thousand dollars. I already looked it over and all you have to do is sign. But you can look it over yourself if you want."

"No need to I already know you got my back and the way you do business. That advance was all your idea."

Chelsea signed the contract and Max took the check out of the draw.

"Wait so what's the company?"

"GibsonWayne."

"Max!, I'ma kill you."

"Oh no you won't and don't worry the job is not a charity case okay. It's a real job position at the company. And I had it since I started it and I just couldn't give it to anyone. It really required someone I completely trusted. Who better than my best friend Chelsea."

"Thank you so much Max. Really I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Hey what are friends for. You start Monday and your office is right down the hall from mine. And you can decorate it as you see fit. And you can kick up those Gucci's on your own damn vintage desk. "

Chelsea and Max hug.

"Okay girl you gonna make me cry and ruined my mascara. From the cardboard box I was picking out to the penthouse suite here come Chelsea."

"You are just too much for Gotham, you know that."

"You right but I'm here to stay anyway."

"Now there is just one more thing, pack a bag cause girl we going to Vegas and on the Wayne jet!"

"Ohh now I really get to see how yall Wayne's roll. Oh wait I don't need to pack. I'm already packed that's the benefit of being homeless for 48 hours."

"Girl your too much."

"Well in the words of Liberace honey too much of one thing is wonderful."

"I'm done I'm going to pack see you in a few."

_**Back At The Cave **_

Bruce begins investigating a second reporting of a missing woman found. Her body was discovered in a dumpster behind a motel. She was caramel and dark haired approximately weighing in at 125lbs. Brown eyed and petite she wore a ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Gotham police stated that she appeared to be strangled to death. But cause of death would not be know for sure until an autopsy was performed. Her description seemed to match that of the 30 year old woman named Sara. Whose newlywed husband reported her missing a week ago. He would be bought in to identify the body. She is now known as Jane Doe 2, as there was no identification on the body. Jane Doe 1 was found three days before. Police are reporting that there is no sure fact that the victims are connected. Although both women where found the same way in dumpsters.

Bruce took in a deep breath and began thinking. He was sure both women where indeed connected just by the way they where found. And even though there was a possibility that the perp was different in Gotham. The same crime usually meant it was the same person, all criminals had their own signature calling card. Dumpsters appeared to be this guys one. And this guy would surely strike again if both killings where only three days apart. He would keep both eyes on this case. Now was only a matter of waiting for the autopsy to be done and the victims identification to be put in the computer system for him to have more information. Bruce looked at the paperwork Max had sent him, and saw she was taking a trip to Vegas. That didn't sit well with him so he would keep eyes on her to make sure she was not in harms way. Bruce made a call.

"Hello"

"It's Bruce, you think you could do me a favor. It's family related."

"Sure thing."

"It's my daughter in law, can you keep eye's on her at Vegas. I'm afraid she may be in danger. And there is nothing I can do from here."

"No problem just let me know when to make the trip."

"In two hours. Make sure your not seen."

"Done."

"And this is between you and I. No one not even Terry can know."

"Not a problem."

_**Back At Terry's & Max's House**_

Max had put her bag in the hallway of her office and went to her desk. Chelsea came up stairs and grabbed the bag to take it downstairs with her own. Max starred at the information about Vegas. The article was driving her crazy because she didn't know what she would find out. Just the words under the influence was scary. Her and Terry could have been poison with anything. One thing she was sure about was her gut feeling. Which was telling her that there was much more to the story than they knew. The flashbacks alone confirmed that, but what where they telling her. Was it Terry in the suite, or did she even see the suite at all. Would Terry even bring the suite, if they where going away together to celebrate their birthday's. Then it hit her something she forgot to even think of. Terry was planning that trip to Vegas before she knew. And he wouldn't bring the suite, if they where leaving Gotham to have a good time. And wasn't the something wrong with the suite in the first place. Max then remembered that the night before the trip. Terry had a rendezvous with Mad Stan, who damage the suite. Terry came by for her to clean his womb on his chest where the red bat symbol was. The whole circuit system was damaged. The suite was left with Bruce. Max picked up the phone and called Bruce.

"Wayne"

"Bruce, the night before we left to go to Vegas. Do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Did the suite get damage, and did Terry leave it with you."

"Yes."

Max immediately felt her head throb with a sharp pain. Closing her eyes and putting her hand to her head, she held on to it.

"Please tell me what happened."

"He was with Mad Stan that night, who blew up the entire circuit system. That took me three days to repair."

Max head throb more sharply as Bruce said the words. An image of someone in a bat like suite hovered over her. A red bat like symbol was on the chest. The face was covered and what appeared to resemble the cowl had no bat like ears. Then the image of the person held a needle up. Now as Bruce spoke the flashbacks where coming again. Faster and with pain as they flashed through her mind. Until suddenly Max banged the phone down on her desk. Bruce stop talking and listened for a second. He called out her named and the images stop. Chelsea was putting the bags in the hallway and her cell ringed. She answered and was happy. Unknowing what occurred upstairs she kept talking and told the person she was fine. Max put the phone back to her ear and said she was fine. That she only dropped the phone off the desk by mistake. She told Bruce thank you and that she would call him when she was on the jet. Back downstairs there was a knock on the door. Chelsea answer and hugged and let the the visitor in. Max knew now that not only was she raped, but drugged as well. And that Terry suite was with Bruce so it couldn't have been in Vegas with them. Taking a deep breath Max got up and heard Chelsea talking and walked downstairs. Asking who was she talking to before looking down to see Terry standing at the bottom of the double staircases. Shocked Max looked at Terry and wasn't sure if she was ready to see him yet. He looked as sexy as she could ever remember, head to toe. Dressed in black Jordan sneakers, dark blue jeans, a brown leather jacket. With an icy blue t-shirt to match his eyes, she could tell he been off work for a least an hour. She could smell him as she came down the stairs one step at a time. Honey suckle vanilla body wash danced off of him, and up her nose. And then she saw Terry checking out the luggage bags, he asked.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Terry, what brings you over here?"

"I live here, but I came to see how you are doing. You called out of work for the next two days. I was concerned, it's not like you to take off work. I usually have to force you."

Max looked down as Chelsea looked at Terry. Chelsea started to leave and Terry stopped her.

"Sorry bad choice of words. Chelsea please don't leave I don't want Max to feel uncomfortable around me"

"It's alright, it's not your fault what's going on right now."

"No it is, some of it at least. Max you gotta know that whatever is happening between us. I would never intentionally hurt you in any way. Something is happening in your mind that for whatever reason your body is fighting to remember more than mine. I'm just begging that whatever you may think of me or want to think of me. Just please Max don't think I would ever rape you."

Terry caressed Max's face and Chelsea smiled big and Max's mind did it again. Suddenly a flashed back hit her so hard she screamed out in pain and her feet gave out. Terry caught her and picked her up and put her on the couch. Max screamed again as Terry rubbed her head and Chelsea went to get a hot compressed to put on her head. Terry told Chelsea to stay with her because he had to call 911. Terry ran up the stairs so he could see Max as he was calling Bruce. Max said to Chelsea that she wasn't raped by Terry, it was someone else and they where drugged. Chelsea held Max's head and tried to help her best friend, as she called 911. Terry called Bruce and told him Max was having the head pain again but he was sure this time it was worse.

"Bring her to the manor now."

"Okay dad."

"TERRY!, Max's isn't breathing."

Terry jumped over the bannister and Chelsea eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Terry really was batman, because that jumped would have paralyzed any other man. Terry placed Max on the floor and performed CPR on Max and Chelsea went to answer the door. The paramedics had arrived to take Max to the hospital. After rushing her to Gotham hospital with Chelsea driving Terry's car behind. Terry and Chelsea had to wait in the waiting room while they worked on Max immediately. Terry called Bruce and told them they where at Gotham Hospital and he would call back with an updated. Terry hung up the phone and turned to look at Chelsea and said "how did the ambulance come so fast I was still on the phone."

"I had called them and said Bruce Wayne daughter in law was not breathing. I was right that name has all kinds of power. Because I knew you where on a different type of call."

Terry looked at Chelsea stunned and confused.

"You know."

"I've always known, but Max confirmed it last night. And besides anyone that could make that jump and live could only be you know who."

"Oops."

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Besides you guys are stuck with me now that I am the new VP at WayneGibson starting monday."

"Max gave you the job."

Then a doctor came out and said to Terry and Chelsea that he had some news about Max's condition.

"Mr. Wayne I am Dr. Daniels and your wife is in a coma and seems to have developed a massive blood clot in her brain causing brain trauma. We need to remove it if she is to have a chance to live. But your consent is needed due to a high risk of her not making it. But you must decide now as the surgery is an emergency."

"I don't understand how could this have happened, my wife has always been very healthy"

"We are trying to figure that out now, so we are running some tests. We are doing everything that we can but you must understand that there is a possibility we may be too late if we don't act swiftly. Time is everything and it's not on our side."

"And if she doesn't have the surgery?"

"She will die."

"Okay do it."

"Okay Mr. Wayne if you would please sign this permission slip."

Terry signs the permission form and sinks in the chair as Dr. Daniels leaves. Tears roll down his face and he can't believe the news he has just been given. Chelsea sits next to him and says

"Um hum, listen Ter while you where on the phone Max said to me that she remembered that she was drugged. She saw a needle in one of her flashbacks. And it wasn't you who raped her."

"Chelsea where where the two of you going."

"To Vegas we did some digging on the internet to find out some more information on what happened to you guys there."

"And what did you find out?"

"There was this article that said that you guys where under the influence while there and ended up in the Vegas Mary Memorial Hospital. But the hospital wouldn't say what was the reason you guys ended up there for."

Terry took out his phone and called Bruce and he answered.

"Wayne"

"Dad Max might die and I don't know what to do I need your help."

"Okay Terry clam down and tell me what happened."

"The doctor said that she has this big ass blood clot in her brain causing brain trauma. And if they don't remove it now she will die. She's in a coma right now and I haven't even seen her yet."

"Who is the doctor?"

"Dr. Daniels"

"Okay Terry I want you to try and clam down. He is the best brain specialist in the world, he will take care of Max. I'm coming down there."

"No, wait I want you to check out something. Max was looking into what happened with us in Vegas. And there was a newspaper article that said we were under the influence. And ended up in the hospital with unknown causes. Max said that she remember seeing a needle and being drugged."

"I will look into it right now."

Okay call me back cause they saying I can see her now before she has the surgery."

"Alright."

Dr .Daniels escorts Terry and Chelsea in to see Max before her surgery. And while she looks beautiful still. She looks lifeless not moving except for breathing. Terry walks over to her on her left, and Chelsea on her right. Terry kisses her check and whispers

"You gotta fight, you hear me Max. With everything in you fight because there is no me in this world without you. Gotham can wait, I'll be here when you wake up I promise. I'll be a better husband, I just need you to wake up. Don't you leave me now. We just started, it's only been four months. We haven't even talked about a family yet. Your the only daughter Bruce knows. And what about Matt and my mom. And whose gonna sneak Ace those biscuits when Bruce's not looking. I love you."

"I'm here too Max and I love you."

Dr. Daniels came in with the other doctors and they wheeled Max away. Chelsea and Terry comforted each other in a hug as they watched.

_**Back At The Cave**_

Bruce made a phone call.

"Hello"

"Change of plans you're going to Vegas alone."

"What Happened."

"My daughter in law is in the hospital with brain trauma and I wanna know whose responsible for it Think you could use your skills to find out what happened to her and Terry in Vegas."

"Sure thing whatever you need Bruce. I'm on the next flight out. Let me change first."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

**A/N: Hey guys hope this chap was enjoyable. But please don't be upset a great fic takes you through many emotions and feelings. Anything could be next. Hopefully you'll want to know what's ahead. Thank you all for your reviews and sticking with me. Have you figured out who Bruce keeps calling yet? Next chap will be "Something Else Bad Happened" **


End file.
